pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 3
After they get dressed and eat breakfast, they decided to build their new invention, the Dream Machine. Phineas: Well Ferb, the only way is to get rid of the nightmare is to build the dream machine. Is where all good triumps over evil. I hope mom's gonna love this. Later, Isabella, Timon, and Pumbaa came in to see Phineas and Ferb. Isabella: Hi Phineas. Whatcha Doin'? Phineas: Hey Isabella. Ferb and I are building the dream machine is where your dreams come true. Isabella: Dream Machine. I get see my dream where I kiss you. Phineas: What? Isabella: Oh nothing. Timon: Dream Machine, huh. Well in my dreams I get to be a super hero and everybody's gonna love me. Phineas: Okay? Isabella: So can you tell us what you're dream is looks like. Phineas: Um. I can't. Pumbaa: Why not? Phineas: I can't tell you. Pumbaa: C'mon. Can you tell us. Please! Phineas: Okay. I'll tell you what happen. I had a bad dream last night when Ferb and I are building a western place until mom was home. She looked and saw it and got us into trouble. Isabella: Trouble! How did that happen? Timon: Let me guess? It was all Candace who tries to get you into trouble. Phineas: Yes. Timon: I knew it. Phineas: The reason why Candace is happy because she doesn't care about us and she says "You two are my worst brothers I've ever seen in my entire life. Isabella: Oh no she didn't. Phineas: It's true. Mom threatens to ground us for the rest of the summer and we went inside, but something is not right. It was all black when we regonize the villains. Pumbaa: They were in your dreams? Phineas: Yes Pumbaa. It's like Fantasmic when the villains taking over Mickey's Dream. And the part where we saw Isabella has been tied by the villains. Isabella: I've been tied up? Phineas: Yes. We tried to save you, but Jafar transform into a snake and he grab us. Then she send you away and transform into a dragon breathes fire at us. Everyone: (gasp) Isabella: You got burned! Phineas: Yes. It's true. I really need your guys help. If Candace came out, she'll get us into trouble. Timon: Trouble shmouble. Just leave Hakuna Matata to us. Phineas: Thanks guys. I knew you can do it. While they finish building the dream machine, Candace was on the phone with Stacy. Candace: I know Stacy. Coltrane really likes you. You don't have to be worrying about... She saw them building the dream machine and it's finished. Candace: Hold on Stacy. I'll call you back. She ran outside to the backyard they turn to Candace. Candace: What are you two doing? Phineas: Were building a dream machine. a chamber full of dreams we get. Candace: Oh really. There's no way you two are going to ruin my day. You two are so busted. Phineas froze and he heard what she said. Phineas: What did you say? Candace: You heard me. You two are so busted. Phineas: BUSTED! I don't want to be busted. You can't do this! Candace: Yes I can. I'm calling mom. She's about to call mom until. Phineas: YOU'RE NOT GONNA CALL MOM! Candace: Wha... Both: TAKE HER INTO THE DREAM MACHINE! Timon and Pumbaa drag her across the floor towards the dream machine! Candace: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! Timon: Oh yes we can. The reason why we stop you because you still don't care about him. Candace: What are you talking about? Timon: We will discuss this later and you won't leave the until midnight Candace gets tossed into the dream machine. Candace: NO! WAIT!!! It was too late. They close door already and she Candace: I AM SO DEAD! Meanwhile in the villains lair, it shows Maleficent watching the crystal ball where Candace is crying. Maleficent: Fools. You think you can ruin my plan when I have the chance. But it's a quite shame when Phineas is having his own nightmare. Then later, Diablo brought the disk to her and she looked at it. Maleficent: What's this? She use her power what's inside the disc and it shows the entire invention where Phineas and Ferb is building everyday in summer. That's the same disc from "Traffic Cam". Maleficent: Well. Phineas and Ferb did building their own imagination. Well done my pet. Now come. We must go pay a visit to see what she like. (Laugh) Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue